Nothing but the truth
by kikigirl101
Summary: They say honesty is best but sometimes it's better to keep things to yourself. because of Troy,Gabriella ends up in a shop with a creepy psychic who puts a spell on her. What happens gabriella must always tell the truth and always speak what's on her mind
1. TRAILER

**Hey this is a trailer for a new story I may write so tell me what you think. **

* * *

**Shows: Troy and Gabriella as friends in middle school joking and playing around. Walking home together.**

"C'mon Gabs lets go! We're going to be late!" He said ushering her out of the building.

" Yes mom," She said rolling her eyes.

" I don't think our parents would care if we're a few minutes late to dinner," She said,

" Yeah, well I do there may not be any food left if we're late!" he protested.

" Oh Troy, your such a baby!" she rolled her eyes again.

**Shows: Troy and Gabriella in High School.**

"Hey Troy you ready to go?" she asked

"Um.. sorry Gabs I forgot I made plans with Kristy tonight." Yeah you heard him, he chose his slut of a girlfriend over me.

"Oh it's okay I'll walk home." she said trying not to blow up. His stupid girlfriend controlled everything, she was lucky Troy even remembered who she was.

" would you, thanks!" he said not noticing how mad she was

She walked out of the doors of East High and it started pouring rain.

They're still friends ... some how.

**Shows : Gabriella walking in the rain.** She needs to find shelter , it'd raining too hard. She sees a small shop at the end of the street. " The Psychic Eye." oh well. It's this or home. She thought. And Her house was still a long ways away.

She walked inside. " Would you like me to read your palm?" asked the psychic

" Um, sure." she said hesitantly. She was eying the woman suspiciously

The woman held her hand tightly in her own and waved her free hand over it. She dipped her hand in a glass bottle with some type of powder. She sprinkled it over Gabriella's hand.

" You hold many emotions bottled up and hide your truth from the one you love."

"From this day on you shall not lie, until your loved one knows the truth inside." she chanted.

OK now she was creeped out! Gabriella glanced outside it stops raining so she makes a dash for the door.

**Shows Gabriella at East High the next morning.**

"Ms.Montez stopping running in the halls!" yelled Mrs. Darbus.

"Stop walking slow you pompous over grown cow!" she screamed back. She gasped and covered her mouth.

" Hey how ya doing?" he asked

"Fine considering I had to walk in the rain yesterday!" she said

" I didn't know it was going to rain." he defended.

"Yeah I'm sure you couldn't hear the rain over your slut girlfriends moaning last night." she said and her eyes widened .

" I'm so sorry I don't know why I said that." she said but he just walked away.

**Will her curse of always telling the truth bring them closer...**.

" How do I look?" he asked

" Very hot." she said

" Well you Montez are one very sexy lady." he growled.

**Or will it tare then apart ...**

"Fine if that's how you feel then get out!" he screamed.

Shows Gabriella running out the door with tears in her eyes.

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton.** Shows him Grabbing his girlfriends ass.

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**. Shows her wishing she was Troy's girlfriend.

* * *

**So yeah... It was just an idea that was floating around in my head for a while. What do you think? Should I continue?**

** Kiki xoxo :) **

**  
**


	2. Prologue Part 1

**Hey! This is a new idea I had. I wrote it while I was bored during French class! Lol! So tell me what you think! Hate it or loved it let me know!**

Prologue Part 1

Have you ever heard the phrase: People change,? It's the story of my life. Not just with me, but with everyone. Including Troy. People say I've changed over the years, but I'm talking about a big change in less than 24 hours. I've been a totally different person since the accident. What accident? Oh right, I'll get to that later, now onto a more important topic:Troy Bolton.

He _was_ my best friend. See the emphasis on the word "_was"_ As in past. As in not anymore. Anyways, he was my best friend all through kindergarten and part of high school. Until something, or rather, _someone_ made him change.

I remember the good old days. Just me and him. We we're inseparable. He was the peanut butter to my jelly. Those were the days. I would call his name and he would sprint over to me, waiting to hear what I had to say.

In fact those _good days _weren't that long ago. They were about three years ago. Middle School. We would walk to school together; then walk home. We would sit together at lunch and go over each other's houses for dinner. It also helped that we lived on the same street.

But now no matter how close we live or how close we actually _were_, it doesn't matter. We just started drifting away. It was as if a fog was developing between us. At first it wasn't bad, he was just occupied all the time and I was too. No one's fault. But then that fog became thicker, so much in fact that it was impossible to see through. The fog's name was Kristy. She blinded Troy so much that the only thing he saw was her.

It took every single muscle in my body to give Troy up as a best friend. I mean I loved the guy- I mean just kidding. So you wouldn't want to give up your best friend. Would you? He was so sweet and caring, and hansom. He had muscles and a six pack. His eyes were such a pretty shade of blue, almost indigo. Okay, fine I admit it, I love the guy! Do you have a problem with that? I mean with the way I described him I bet you think he's hot too! But actually I just started loving him, as more than a best friend I mean. He's been my best friend since forever so why wouldn't I love him after a while?

Anyways off the topic. So because of her he's not my best friend anymore. He doesn't notice me in the hallway or even if I pass him in the street. I mean I have people I hate or people who I used to be friends with and we at least wave or smile but we don't even do that. Me and Troy,we don't hate each other it's like there was no friendship at all. Except there _**was**_ a friendship between us at some time; and I seem to be the only one of us who remembers or even cares that we aren't friends anymore!

So now on to the accident. Most people think 'accident' and they think of a car crash or someone getting sent to the hospital, you know, or even a traumatizing event. But this accident is nothing like that. And the worst part is that it's all Troy's fault!

You see, if he was the best friend I thought he was, he would've noticed that I had a fake smile on my face when I said " Sure, it's okay, I'll walk."

Your probably confused right? Well let me start from the beginning.

**March 31, 2008:**

It started out just like every other Monday, boring and slow. I sat at the lunch table with all of my friends, we talked about school, teachers, basketball, all of the latest fashions, basketball, the dance, basketball, and more basketball. I guess the guys pretty much dominated the conversation.

Well anyways the day went by smoothly. I aced my biology test and had practically no homework. Life was good. Until 2:20 pm, that is.

I saw Troy and Kristy( the fog) kissing in the corner. I hated seeing them together. She's such a plastic bimbo. I watched her run her perfectly-fake-manicured-nails through his hair. He smiled against her lips and kissed her again. I put my books in my bag and slammed my locker shut. I closed my eyes and managed to get a fake smile on my face by the time they stopped in front of me.

"You ready to go?" he asked and flashed me a smile.

I watch Kristy as her face puckered into a frown. " But Troy, you promised you'd take me out today," she said. She looked into his eyes and stuck her perfectly-plump-botox-injected lips out in a pout, while she batted her fake-as- hell eye lashes towards him.

He glanced in my direction with pleading eyes. I reminded myself not to roll my eyes and managed a small tight smile

"Please, I kinda promised her that we would go out tonight?" he said , scratching the back of his neck nervously, not looking at either of us.

" Yeah, I don't care as long as you drive me home first" I said. I mean seriously, what that boy does after school hours is not my greatest interest, as long as I am not involved; otherwise I don't really care.

I saw him still scratching his neck. I sucked in air, " What?"

" Well Kristy wants to see this new movie at her house and she just wants to get home as soon as possible," he said almost whispering the last part.

I know what that means. The sooner they get home the sooner they get "action". Well I'm not going to let her enjoy that too easily. I scowled at him.

" But, if you really want I'm sure she wouldn't mind waiting a few more minutes, I mean your house is in the same vicinity as hers," he stuttered. Oh yeah power to the scowl/glare. My house is on the opposite side of town meaning, I have power over him!

I guess Kristy wears the pants in the relationship because what she did next was shocking. She turned into a lion and starts growling and roaring at Troy.He looked petrified so I stood in between them. I growled like a lion and scared her away. Then he leaped into my arms and kissed me. Okay fine, that didn't really happen it was just my imagination but she did give him a solid glare, that even I have to admit was pretty scary.

I could've sworn I heard Troy whimper under her stare. Something new to bug him about later. "Troy!" I heard her call in a warning tone. God,her voice is like nails on a chalkboard!

"Troy Jonathan Bolton!" she screeched, her nails digging into his arm.

She glared at me and her upper lip curled in disgust. She's terrifying, I don't know what Troy sees in her.

" Sure it's okay, I'll walk!" I said with a lame smile on my face.

She smiled at him and released his arm.

" Would you?"

" Thanks!" he said without waiting for me to respond.

I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder and began walking home.

I heard a grumble and touched my stomach. Maybe skipping lunch wasn't the best idea. I snagged a granola bar from my bag and chewed on it. I heard another grumble and realized it wasn't my stomach this time. I looked up at the sky and saw black clouds rolling in. I sighed and continued walking. I prayed that it wouldn't start raining until I got home. But since today wasn't my day it of course started raining. A big sheet of rain. I was drenched within seconds.

I started walking a little faster looking for a shop or a food place to stay in for a while. Why was it that stores don't open on Mondays? It's a curse, I swear that stupid Kristy put a curse on me! I could feel water sloshing through through my sneakers. I looked up at the sky, the rain didn't seem like it would stop any time soon. I looked up the street and saw a sign with an eye lit up in neon pink.

Cool an optometrist. Maybe I can get my eyes checked to see why I glare at Kristy every time I see her or why I've suddenly started looking at Troy as more than a friend.

**Hey! This is only part one, I will try to update the second part tomorrow night or sometime this week. I'm on vacation so if you really like it I may be able to update a few times this week. Tell me whatcha think of it! Hate it love it, let me know! **

** Kiki xoxo :)**


	3. Prologue part 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy!**

Well, I guess I really need my eyes checked now. I confused an optometrist for a freaky psychic store. I have two options: Either keep walking and get home drenched, or wait in the shop for a while until the rain gets lighter, and then still walk home drenched.

I look up at the sign: The Psychic Eye. Hell no! There is no way I'm waiting in there! But then I look down the street at the gallons of water pouring from the sky. I groaned. Psycho land here I come!

I open the door and hear a bell on the top of the door ring. I'm greeted by the smell of cinnamon and mint. I look on the back wall and see a painting of an eye with black swirls and other designs surrounding it.

" Hello, is anyone home?" I yell from the door. I'm still afraid to move any further into the room.

I walk a few steps into the room. " Hello?" I spot a few shelves with glass jars on them. Each holding a different substance or ingredient. Some were crushed leaves, others looked like rose petals. One looked like it contained human hair. Mental note not to touch the hair.

I pick one up, it has dark green powder in it. " Don't touch that!" Yells a voice from the doorway. I was so surprised I almost dropped the jar. Thankfully I didn't. I sighed in relief and set the jar back on the shelf.

" What are you doing here?" asked a peach skinned woman. She looked about 50 years old with shoulder length hair. She had dark brown hair with wisps of gray starting to show. She was well aged with some wrinkles around her eyes. She had long square nails and a lot of jewelery on.

" I'm just stopping by, I'm waiting out the rain. I'm walking home and I don't want to be anymore drenched then I already am." I said pointing to the water dripping from my hair.

She nods and says " Let me get you a towel," and disappears into another room.

I nod even though I know she can't see me, and stare at the carpet watching how the drops from my hair make dark gray splotches on her silver carpet.

A few moments later she returns, handing me a towel. She gestures towards some chairs as I sit and wring my hair out.

" So, since your going to be here a while, how about I read your palm?" she questions,as an eerie smile spreads across her face.

Um, do I really want her to do this? I mean, that smile she has is creeping me out. Come on Gabs, think fast!

" Oh, I'm sorry but I don't have any money," I tried.

" Oh pish-posh, nonsense, you're the only one who's walked in here all day. I'm greateful for your company. It's on the house!" She exclaimed.

Oh , what the hell! This can't be any worse than watching Troy kiss Kristy!

She lead me to a stool. I sat down and she took my right hand in hers. She traced the creases and lines in my hand with her long nails. She took the jar I was looking at earlier and dipped her hand into it. She sprinkled the substance it over my hand.

" Um, what is that?" I ask timidly, not sure if I really want to find out.

" Powder." she answers simply.

I roll my eyes, " Yes I see that, but what kind of powder?"

" It's Henna."

Henna... I've heard that before. It's like some staining herb or something.

She fishes under the table and produces a lemon and a knife. Okay, now I'm scared! What if she tried to cut my hand off or something. She could be a cannibal. I could be her dinner. All she has to do is cut my hand off and then seasons it with lemon juice! Okay, eww I'm grossing myself out.

I wince unknowingly. She laughs and says " Not to worry child, I mean you no harm," she proceeds in taking the knife and cutting the lemon in half. She then takes the lemon and squirts it over my hand. I watch as the powder dissolves into a reddish-brown tint.

She takes her nails and sticks them into the oil that has formed. She started to draw a picture. When she was done I lifted my hand to see what she had drawn. It was an eye, like the one she had on the wall.

She took my hand back and poured another powder onto it., it was brownish-gold. She took a lighter and lit a few of the candles on the table. She stood up and turned off all the lights.

I sat there in the dark. In the dark with some creepy psychic. In the dark with some creepy psychic who was reading my palm.

I watched as the candle light formed shadows on her face. Her face changed into a different expression. Something other than serious. It was shocked or surprised.

" Now tell me child, do you have any secrets?"

" N-no" I stuttered.

She looked up at me and patted my arm. "Child, don't lie to me. Madame Sarafina knows all."

Okay, that was creepy. " So know, tell me about this boy." she said

How does she know about Troy? Maybe she really is psychic and not just an old crazy bat. No, that's not true. There's no such thing as anything magical, except the wizards and creatures in Harry Potter and the dazzlingly sexy vampires in Twlilight. **( A/N: had to say that. I love Twilight! Lol) **

Wait I doubt she's really a psychic, most teenage girls have crushes on boys. So it's obvious to ask about a guy because for most girls there is a guy they like. And the secret is that they like him.

" What boy?" I ask after I notice her starring at me.

"The boy with the name of the horse," she said . What horse is she talking about. The only horse I know of is black beauty.

" What horse?"

"The Trojan horse. The horse of the people of Troy," she said.

Okay, how does she know about Troy? Like actually Troy? Come on Gabs play dumb. Act like you have no idea what she's talking about.

" What horse? I own no horse."

" Oh, child! I've met bread smarter than you!" she exclaimed.

What the hell? Bread?!

" I mean tell me about Troy. He is the one you admire from afar isn't he?"

" N-no" I try once again to lie to her.

" Child, your sweating faster than the wax melting off my candles." she says geasuring towards the candles on the table. Sure enough they were dissolving quickly, with pools of wax already surrounding the base of the stick.

" Tell me about him, I can keep secrets," she whispered.

"I'd rather not," I say timidly

She sighes. She takes the lemon and squirts more juice over my palm. I hear her mumble something. Like an enchantation, but I can't make out the words.

Then is strikes me. What does all of this Trojan horse conversation have to do with reading my palm. Isn't she just supposed to tell me my future is damned or something and then send me on my merry way.

" Hey, what does all this have to do with reading my palm?" I ask.

" When I read your palm I see your future. But all of this has altered your future." She explained.

"You hold many emotions bottled up and hide your truth from the one you love. From this day on you shall not lie, until your loved one knows the truth inside!" she chants.

" What did you just do to me?!" I ask

" Just do exactly as the spell says,"

I look at my hand. At the imprit of the eye. " What about this? What was this for, some cheap arts and craft moment you had?" I exclaim.

" The eye shall soon disappear, if you can seperate lies from what's real," she sang.

Did she put another spell on me? " What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I shreik.

" All in good time my child, all in good time." She said before starting to walk away.

" Oh, you should get going now the rain has finally stopped."

I look out the window and the sun is out. There's even a rainbow. Okay, I'm totally freaked out now.

I ran outside and sprinted the two miles it took to get home. . I stuck the key into the lock and got the door open. I walked inside and practically slammed the door closed, causing the paintings on the wall the shake a little.

" Gabi?" called a voice from the kitchen.

" Hey mom," I say setting my bag on the counter and sitting on a stool at the bar.

" Hey honey, how was school?" she asked.

Fine. I guess. " Terrible, Troy and Kristy were making out in front of me. Troy made me walk home in the rain. I skipped lunch so my stomach hurts and I have my period so I have cramps!" What the hell? I didn't want to say all of that. What kind of wacko spell did that witch put on me?!

My mom was a bit surprised. She was probably expecting ' Oh, fine. I took a test in trig and I think I aced it.'

" Well honey, there's some midol in my purse if you need it. Dinner will be ready in about an hour , so you can grab an apple if you're really hungry."

What was the spell again. Something about emotions inside and telling your loved one about the truth. Something like that. Damnit! What was the spell about the eye? The eye will disappear when you seperation lies from real. I think that's how it went.

But what the hell did it all mean?!

**Hey! I hope you liked it. So Gabi started telling the truth at the end, even if it was only to her mom but it's a start. The next chapter should be more interesting. Tell me what ya think. Kiki xoxo :)**

**Ps- If there are any 'Suite Life' fans reading this, there is a line in this story that was part of a conversation between Maddie and London. If you're the first person to find it, the next chapter will be dedicated to you!**


	4. Consequences of the curse

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to **_**xyou'rethemusicinmex**__** and Wildcatgirl101.**_** Congrats on getting the mini trivia on the last chapter. The answer was " I've met bread smarter than you!"But it's been so long without an update that you probably don't even remember what the trivia was so it's pointless. Enjoy.**

I rolled over in bed. Ugh! Everything hurts! Every single bone in my body ached. I started coughing. I scratched my nose and I tried to breath through it. Only I couldn't. Great I'm sick! Thanks a lot Troy! Stupid Troy!

I drag myself out from under the covers and instantly regret it. I'm freezing! I walk into the shower and try to steam my cold away. I look down at my hand, the eye was still there. I sighed. I took the sponge from it's holder and started scrubbing away. After a few minutes of scrubbing my flesh away, I looked at my hand. It was all red and it stung. The worst part was that the eye was still there. Damn it.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. Then I wipe all the steam off of the mirror so I can see myself. I pull my hair into a messy bun and walk into my room. I picked out a pair or sweats and a tank top. Who cares what I look like today, I feel awful. I run down the stairs to the kitchen.

I grab a banana and sit on the bar. " Oh honey, what happened?" asked my mother once she noticed I was sick.

Nothing. I walked home in the rain, that's all. "Stupid Troy, and his stupid car and his stupid girlfriend!" I heard myself exclaim. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. Oh that damn curse! " Troy was supposed to give me a ride but Kristy his blond-bitch-of-a-girlfriend decided she needed to get home so they could do it"

"Gabi we do not talk like that in this house, and why didn't you just call me?" she was acting like it was all my fault when it most certainty was not. " Because you're never home in the afternoon, It was a miracle you were even here yesterday." I answered.

She sighed like she understood and jingled her keys in front of me asking me if I wanted a ride. I quickly nodded before grabbing my bag and slipping on my flip-flops.

* * *

I opened my locker and scanned through my books. I try to think of what books I need for today when Kristy's high pitched giggle interrupts my thoughts. It's to early for flirting. I hear someone talking next to me.

" Don't you think Troy and Kristy are the most adorable couple ever!" who the hell would say that? I look up. The culprit's voice belongs to Mindy. She's my locker buddy;almost as fake as Kristy but _way_ less annoying. I realize I've been starring at her for a while.

" Uh... what were you saying?" I asked hoping she wouldn't be mad. She wasn't fazed, but then again Barbie has no feelings.

"Don't you think Kristy and Troy are the most adorable couple!" she gushed for the second time.

Oh yeah. Totally. " No! It's actually gross how they always make-out in front of everyone." I say.

" Huh?" she asked. I sigh and mumble 'nothing' as I slam the door closed and dash away before she asks me to explain.

I heard Troy whisper " Could you give us a sec?" to Kristy as I approached them.

"Hey- what happened?" he asked.

"I walked home in the rain." I answered, then coughed a few times.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it was going to rain," he said sympathetically. His blue eyes pleading for forgiveness. It was so sweet it almost made me forgive him. Almost.

Oh it's okay. Just never do it again. " Right, and I suppose you couldn't hear the rain and thunder over your slut-girlfriend's moaning?" What was that? I never meant to say that. Oh shit, he's giving me the Bolton death stare.

"Oh my gosh, I never meant to say that!" I said covering my mouth. He shook his head and started cursing under his breath.

" I know that Kristy's not the brightest one in the bunch but just because we don't take honors classes like you doesn't mean we're stupid!" He exclaimed.

" No! Troy, that's not what I was insinuating, not at all!" I explained.

" See, there you go again. _Insinuating_ who knows what that means. Seriously. Stop using big words to try and confuse me. You know Kristy's been telling me that you're making fun of her and I ignored it, but now I see it's true!" he looked at me accusingly like I just robbed a bank.

" You know Gabriella, I thought you were my friend, but I guess not! So from now on I'd appreciate if you'd stay away from me and my girlfriend!" He said. Ouch that was like a slap across the face.

" No! Troy you don't mean that!" I begged.

" Yes I do, you can't insult my girlfriend I love her!" he exclaimed. He freaking loves her! Why not just kill me now?!

He took one last look at me before walking away.

* * *

" Ms.Montez, I would appreciate if you didn't fall asleep in my class," yelled Mrs. Darbus.

Sorry! " Well, I'm sorry I don't think Shakespeare is as fascinating as you want us to believe. It's actually quite dull." I mumble. My eyes widen and I look around to see if anyone noticed what I said. They did. Everyone was looking at me, including Darbus.

"I'm sorry, did you want to say something?" she asked with one eye brow cocked.

No ma'am. " Yeah I-" I clamped my hand over my mouth and shook my head violently. Though I shook my head no I kept mumbling my answer into my hand.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded my head 'yes' but my mouth said "No". It was that stupid curse again!

"Gabriella," She called me over to her desk after class. " I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I don't appreciate being spoken back to. The next time it's straight to the principle office, do you understand me?" she asked. I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying " No" and nodded my head.

* * *

I shook my head and tried to clear my mind as I made it to my locker.

" Hey Gabs!" Yelled my overly chipper friend Sharpay.

" Hey, what's up?" I asked.

" Nothing, but what do you think of my outfit?" She asked.

It was a pink shirt with a white sparkly tank top underneath. TheN she had a sparkly pink skirt.

It's cool. It suits you, " I hate it. It looks like your mom picked it out for you!" I blurted. She gave me a look like "What the hell?"

" Oh my, I'm so sorry Pay, I don't know why I said that." I tried to get forgiveness.

She sighed and looked at me weird before beckoning me to lunch.

I _have _to see that psychic again. What was her name Madame Sarafina or something. Yeah, since I don't have a ride home I'll make the best of my time and go see her. Maybe if I beg or pay her she'll undo the spell.

**Okay, I'm starting to get into my writing groove once again. Hopefully that means more updates. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. It was the best I could do for now. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen next PM me or send me the idea in the review. Thanks. **

** Kiki xoxo :)**


	5. Spells of the Heart

**Hi. Sorry it's been forever since I last updated. I've had writters block and I've been busy. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't need some crazy psychic to make Troy and Gabriella realize they are soul mates! **

I decided I would visit Madame Sarafina after school; as it was the best way to get rid of the curse and fix my relationship with Troy. By the time I had my lunch and was sitting next to Sharpay and the guys I was bored. Neither Troy nor I was talking. The guys at the table noticed the painful silence between me and him.

" Jason, what happened?" whispered Sharpay into his ear. They were all worried, but they had reason to be. The fights between the two seldom lasted more than one period but here they had gone through three already and the fourth one was ending. It was an all time record for the duo.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the other guys giving them a " What happened?" kind of look. They all shrugged in response. Then Mindy came over and tapped Gabriella on the shoulder. Troy looked on curiously as he knew that Mindy and Gabriella didn't really converse, except for the usual " What's up?" and " Hi" they exchanged at their lockers in the morning.

Gabi turned around and arched her eyebrows in confusion as she too was confused as to why Mindy was talking her. She handed Gabi a slip of paper with her name on it.

" This is from-", she tilted her head to the side and her eyes darted quickly in the direction to where she was pointing. Gabi looked to where Mindy was mentioning and noticed Kristy was approaching the table; and fast! Gabi nodded her head to show she understood.

" She put it in my locker by mistake," said Mindy before leaving.

She read the note and looked at Kristy, who in turn saw that she was holding the note and smirked then winked at her.

"You play with fire, and you get burned!"is what the note had said. " Love Kristy," she whispered aloud. Troy had told her about what she said. Great!

When she sat back down she was greeted with confused expressions from all the guys; including Troy, kinda, it looked like he was debating weather to be confused or just not care as people should when they are fighting. Kristy just stood there looking clueless, as usual.

"What was that about?" asked Taylor, who had seen the confrontation between Mindy and Gabriella while she was walking back from the lunch line.

" Oh, nothing." she answered. " Just a note that someone _stupidly_ put in her locker instead of mine," she answered putting emphasize on the word " Stupidly"and eyes darting to Kristy.

She continued to talk to Taylor and Chad about a biology assignment that was assigned earlier that day but out of the corner of her eye she saw Kristy whisper something in Troy's ear, he smiled and stood up, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Thankfully the painful lunch was over and it was time for class. She just hoped the next few hours would be better. No such luck. She sat in history tapping her pen against the notebook. She was supposed to be taking notes on how the Spanish Influenza killed many people in the U.S in the year of 1918; but she was done. She had taken notes on the next two chapters because she realized that she spent so much time fooling around with Troy that she wouldn't get her work done. But since she and Troy weren't talking how was she supposed to pass the time? Out of curiosity she turned around to see what Troy was doing. He was obviously bored as well. Gabriella was the one who suggested they take notes ahead of time so they would have more time to spend talking and fooling around in class, without worrying about being behind in school work. She caught his eye, he looked like he was about to smile but he looked away before she could tell weather he was or not.

It was finally the last class of the day! This day has been dragging on forever! She put her things in her locker and grabbed her bag. She needed to get to that psychic.

"Gabriella!" she heard someone call. She sighed and turned around to see Taylor closely followed by Sharpay.

" What was going on back there?" they asked.

" Back when?" Gabriella asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.

" You know what I'm talking about, your A.P butt is smarter than that. But in case your suddenly going stupid because Troy is not by your side at the moment, I'm talking about what's going on between you and Troy, during lunch and history?" she explained.

" Hopefully after today nothing will be going on," she answered and walked out the door.

Taylor looked at Sharpay and shrugged.

* * *

I walk to the Psychic Eye and see no one. I walk to the door and see a sign. It says : "CLOSED" in big, fat, red letters. It's mocking me, telling me I have to solve this problem all on my own. I bang on the door, the bracelet Troy gave me for my thirteenth birthday making a _clinking _noise on the glass.

" Hello?" I yell " Hello?" out of the corner of my eye I see a minivan pulling out of the parking lot behind the shop. I look at the driver, it's her! She looks to see who's yelling and speeds up a little, as she notices it's me. Oh no she doesn't!

" Madame Sarafina! Get back here!" I yell, I see her eyes glance up at the rear view mirror and widen when they notice I'm walking towards the car. Her wheels skid as she slams her foot down on the accelerator, that little second where her wheels skid and and the vehicle was motionless was all I needed. I picked up the pace and ran after the car.

" Madame!" I yell. I take deep breaths and sling my backpack over both of my shoulders. I sprint after the car; once I reach it I muster up more energy and sprint to the middle of the street a few hundred feet in front of the car and stop in the middle. I stick out my hand as if I was going to give someone a high five and yell " STOP!" at the top of my lungs.

She notices I'm not going to move, and if she doesn't hit the brakes soon she'll run me over. Her eyes widen and she slams on the brakes leaving a trail of skid marks on the worn asphalt.

She stares at me. My cheeks red, nostrils flared, panting. My curls stuck to my forehead from sweating and my hand shaking slightly from adrenaline. I can't believe I just did that! I could've gotten run over! I guess she took pity on me or something since she beckoned me inside the car. Now I know not to accept rides from strangers but she was an old lady;and if I don't go she'll probably drive off and I'll never get the help I need.

When I get inside she's rummaging through her bag, she pulls out a bottle of water and hands it to me. She waits until I've swallowed the whole thing before asking me what I wanted and telling me I was crazy and could have gotten run over. I told her I was sorry. Once I had apologized it was time to get down to business.

" You have no right to put me under that voodoo spell of yours, reverse it; now!"I say.

She bites her lip nervously. That's never a good sign. I do that whenever I'm nervous or if I did something wrong. " I'm sorry I can do nothing for you!" Freaky psychic lady say what?

" What do you mean you can't reverse it?" I ask. Lady this is no time for jokes. I'm a person who enjoys comedy but not this kind. This is ruining my life!

" I can't do anything! You must reverse the curse your self."

I slam my head against the dashboard. " How?"

" Do what the spell says," she answers simply as if it was that easy.

" Why do you keep saying that?" I shriek frustratingly as I lift my head off the the dashboard to look at her.

" Because it's the only way you'll reverse the curse." By this time she had pulled the car over to the curb so a car coming down the street wouldn't run over us.

" You have to tell horse boy how you feel," she said

" Troy?" I ask not understanding.

" Yes, Troy, you must tell him that you love him."

"But I don't love him, honestly I sort of hate him right now." I confessed.

" Hey, there's one step between love and hate," she answered smugly.

" But I don't" I say, my eyes pleading her to believe me.

" Oh, you can convince me that you don't love him but can you convince your heart of that,"

I sigh, " So you're telling me the only way to reverse this spell,curse,voodoo,_thing_ you put me under is to tell Troy that I love him?"

" Yes,"

" Ugh!" I groan and look down at my hand. " Well what's this?" I ask pointing to the eye.

" Ah, the eye. I almost forgot!" she chuckles.

" Ha ha!" I say no comedy intended.

" Oh, too soon for jokes?"

" Ya think!" I ask and roll my eyes.

" Okay well, the eye will disappear as you learn to accept the fact that you love Troy. The more you try to get together with him the more it will fade until it finally disappears."

" Are you serious?" I ask incredulously. " Are you sure there's no magic-curse-reverse-antidote somewhere in that shop of yours?" She nods.

" Spells of the heart have no antidote except love itself." she explained.

She groaned. Why does everything have to be so complicated?!

" Well," she said looking at the sky. The clouds were darkening by the minute, a sign there would be a heavy down pour.

" Would you like a ride home?"

I look at the sky and don't even hesitate before I agree, graciously.

**I hope this chapter kinda made up for the long wait! If there are any _Twilight fans_ who read this, there is a part that has something to do with Twilight, or more importantly Edward. If you're the first person to find it the next chapter is dedicated to you! The next chapter should be posted by the end of next week maybe so look out for that. **

_ Review! PLEASE! Even if you hated it! _

Kiki xoxo :)


	6. Forgivness is the Key to Friendship

**Hey, sorry for the delay on this update. My computer was being retarded for a few days and then I spent the weekend with my aunt so... yeah. This chapter is dedicated to **_ZanessaFan28 _**she was the only one who got my trivia about the Twilight Series!**

Okay, so I have two choices: tell Troy I'm in love with him, so this stupid curse is off me; or try and salvage what's left of my friendship with Troy. I pick choice numbero dos, that's number two for those of you who don't speak Spanish. There's no way I'm telling Troy how I feel about him. That psychic is crazy! I can't do that! He'll probably laugh in my face or something, not to mention if Kristy finds out she'll send me more notes...or worse if she finds out she could tell Troy! How awkward would that be?

First thing in the morning I walked up to Troy's locker, but I didn't find him. Unfortunately I found Kristy.

" What are you doing here?" she asked. I told her I was there to apologize, turned around, and ignored her further attempts to catch my attention. Troy rounded the corner with his usual pack of guys, he smiled as his eyes landed on Kristy but then he took in the whole picture and noticed me standing next to her. He frowned.

" Did you hurt her?" he asked. I can't believe he cared more about her than he did for me. I mean, I was there when he fell out of the tree and broke his leg, I was there when he was afraid of going into the basement, I was there when he had his first crush and... " Gabriella." his cold voice brought me out of my thoughts.

" Well I'm waiting?" he asked. " For what?" I asked stupidly and mentally cursed myself. " For your apology, I mean that is why you're talking to me, right?" " Yes," I answered quickly. I stared at him for a while not sure how or what to say. Plus the fact that he looked absolutely gorgeous didn't help me think. " God, Gabi! What do I look like to you?" he asked frustrated, putting his hand on his head messing up his perfect hair. " Like a Greek god!" Whoops! Stupid curse.

He dropped his hands from his hair and looked at me. His eye brow arched, head cocked to the side. "What?" he asked not sure he heard right. " Huh?" " What?" he asked again. "I'm confused," I answered. It was true I wasn't sure what we were talking about anymore. He shook his head, " Never mind, like I was saying do I look stupid to you?" " No." I answered, but I noticed how disheveled his hair was and said, " More like crazy!" Oops again. He glared at me. The Bolton glare, twice in the same week. I was walking on eggshells, one wrong move and he would crack.

" I don't have time for this, I don't think you wanted to apologize in the first place because if you did you would've done so already!" he exclaimed.

" I do want to apologize!" I shot back angry, that he wasn't letting me talk.

" Okay then go for it, I'm listening." He starred at me. It scared me, the intensity of his eyes, how hard his bore into mine.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not sorry for making fun of Kristy," I saw his eyes thin into slits but continued before he could say anything " But I am sorry that I was mad at you, that I was jealous of Kristy, sorry that I missed you, sorry that I wanted my best friend back!" I yelled earning stares from people around us.

He stood there with his face expressionless. Obviously not believing what he heard. Meanwhile Kristy stood there grinning triumphantly.

" You know what Troy, I'll catch you later," I whispered and ran to my locker.

" Hey we heard what happened between you and Troy. I'm sorry, I know it must be hard to see Troy and Kristy together." it was Taylor, always comforting me when things went wrong.

Kelsi's soft,timid voice rang loud in my ears." Yeah, especially since you um... love Troy and all."

" How do you guys know about my thing for Troy?" I mean seriously, they could have at least told me they knew so I wouldn't look like an idiot covering in front of them.

" Please Gabs, every human with eyes and a brain can see that you're in love with him." I was too busy feeling sorry for myself that I didn't notice Chad, Zeke, and Jason behind the girls. I banged my head against the lockers to hide my face as a blush crept up my neck.

" Ugh! Not you guys too!" I begged. They laughed and ushered us to our class. I walked in and people were staring and whispering, and some idiot who thought I couldn't see him was pointing and laughing. I glared and inwardly groaned.

I sat at my desk,which just happened to be right behind Troy. Great! He turned around to look at me and smiled. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Apparently I was forgiven but that didn't matter to me, not when I was being laughed at. Doesn't this curse have any mercy? Doesn't it feel bad for me at all? Can't public humiliation be enough to get the spell off? I was so stupid! He probably had a good laugh with Kristy while I was away, just like everyone else. I wish Troy would stop trying to get my attention by smiling and throwing notes on my desk. It's really annoying and hard to concentrate.

" Gabriella, solve the equation on the bored." Mrs. Briggley, the math teacher asked.

" Um... X divided by pi?" I asked. I hope it was right.

She frowned "Lucky guess but next time pay attention." I nodded. " What were you doing anyways?" she asked.

Nothing, " Wishing Troy would stop trying to get my attention by smiling and throwing notes on my desk. It's really annoying and hard to concentrate." I answered quickly. Oh crap! Everyone burst out laughing.

" Troy, would you please attend to matters of the heart outside of my class," He nodded. I bit my lip to prevent me from busting out a smile but I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from twitching upward slightly.

He playfully glared at me while his cheeks turned a crimson color.

" Your forgiven, if you didn't already know that," he said after class as I was packing up my stuff. I looked him up and down and nodded my head before placing the strap of my bag on my shoulder and walking away.

" Woah, woah, woah , wait up!" I heard his quickened footsteps and felt his fingers curl around my arm.

I looked at him, my eyes hollow and tired. " That was some joke you said back there eh?" I didn't answer. " Who...who knew you could be so funny?" he exclaimed laughing. " I know right" I said in a dead,monotone voice. " Is this some kind of public humiliation revenge you set up after I yelled at you this morning?" Yeah, that was it. " No." I said in the same voice.

He looked at me his face confused and shocked. Normally I would've given him a sarcastic answer and been all buddy,buddy with him but since I had this curse it was easier to portray my real feelings instead of covering to please people. But of course, with this curse I had no choice in saying what I felt.

" Huh?..what?...I...you...us...happened...uh" he was babbling incoherently. He was obviously aware of my sudden change in mood and or personality and he was strangely confused. He looked at me as if trying to see into my heart. His eyes gave me questioning glances, his forehead creased with concern. I sighed, this was wasting my time. The bell rang and I adjusted the strap of my bag.

"See ya, my class is on the other side of the school and I'm already late." and with that I was off.

Lunch was pretty much the same. Troy was still confused and still trying to get me to talk to him. If he thought it was weird he had no idea what was going through my head. I would've been best buds with him the second he accepted my apology but with this curse I can't forgive him and push my feelings aside as I usually would do. Kristy glared at me from across the table, she knew I was the reason Troy wasn't paying attention to her.

After Lunch I went to my locker, I opened it to reveal a neatly folded note sitting atop my books. I didn't have to open it, or even see the handwriting to know who it was from. I smelled his cologne and I saw the amount of care he used to putting this note in my locker. He hadn't just randomly slipped it through the slits in the door, he had opened it and placed it neatly on my books making sure I would see it. Which I did. I smiled slightly as I opened it.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I'm sorry I made you feel jealous of Kristy and I'm sorry I wasn't spending enough time with you. I want my best friend back too, Kristy's cool but I can't talk with her like I can with you. I'll forgive you if you forgive me. Deal? PLEASE? How about I give you a ride home today,then we can hang out like old times? How about it? It's supposed to rain and I don't want you getting sicker. _

_ Troy _

I walked into my next and finale class of the day with a smile on my face. " Ooh what are you smiling about Gabs?" Zeke called from the back of the room. I walked over to him, " Troy apologized."

" Ooh!" Chad said while making kissing noises, Jason joined in. I rolled my eyes " Not like that" then I randomly blurted out "I wish it was though!" I blushed as the guys started laughing,but they stopped as soon as they saw Troy walk in the room.

An hour later and I was once again at my locker. I opened it and a note fluttered to the ground. I had an inkling about who this was from and I was right.

_Meet me in the girls bathroom after school, the one at the end of this hallway. We need to talk. Tell Troy I need to borrow some history notes or something. Don't worry I wont kill you or anything. _

_ Kristy _

I packed my bag with all of my homework and books, just in time to see Troy walking towards me.

" Wait for me in the parking lot I'll be out in a minute I have to talk to Kristy, she needs to borrow some history notes," He nodded his head and walked in the direction of the lot.

" What do you want?" I asked as I sat on the radiator in the bathroom. She was leaning against the sinks filing her nails.

She smiled, though it looked more like an evil grin. " Why are you jealous of my relationship with Troy?"

" Because I never get to see him anymore." she frowned like that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

" What do you think of me?"

" You're a cruel heartless Barbie doll who can't function unless her boy toy pays full attention to her." Curse or no curse that was the truth.

She rolled her eyes and blew a bubble with her gum. " Alright, have you ever had fantasies about Troy?" These questions were getting bad.

" Yes," I squeaked, but cleared my throat and added " But every girl does."

" True," I heard her grumble. " Are you a virgin?"

" Yes."

" Do you enjoy watching scary movies?"

" Yes,"

" What was the worst part of puberty?"

" The zits on my back," I answered all those questions, one after the other almost like a robotic motion.

" How do you feel about Troy?"

My eyes widened and she knew she hit the jackpot. I tried to muffle my voice with my hands but my answer still came out. "I love him."

" Would you pay to see him naked?"

" I don't have to, he takes a shower at exactly 7:25 every day so all I have to do is take a jog down the street and look into his bedroom window." Her eyes glistened mischievously, I think she knows about the curse, or not really the curse but she's realizing that I always tell the truth. No matter what. This is not good. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I actually told her that. I have to get out of here. I glanced at my watch. I've been here for 12 minutes.

" I've got to go!" I blurted and got up to walk to the door.

" One more question, does Sharpay stuff her bra?"

" Yes!" I exclaimed already out the door, I ran down the hallway and into the parking lot. It was raining and I was getting soaked as I ran to Troy's car.

" So are you still sick?" he asked as he turned on the heat.

" It's better, I'm not coughing as much." he nodded. He noticed how badly I was shivering so he slipped off his jacket and handed it to me.

I was bundled up in his jacket while he was driving me home. Things were back to normal. Well, almost.

**Trivia # 3 For Jonas Brothers fans : What does "BRP" stand for? _Hint_: who rapped in the Burnin' Up video? **_Can you guys** PLEASE REVIEW** and get me to at least **52 REVIEWS!! PLEASE!**  
_

_ Kiki xoxo :P_


End file.
